Peur ? Moi ? Jamais !
by nov-ambre
Summary: Akame. La fête foraine, quelle bonne idée ! ... si seulement je n'avait pas le vertige dès que la surface sur laquelle je suis se met à bouger ! Jin s'est fait piéger par ses amis, cependant, les coïncidences font bien les choses...


**Les cours ont reprit et avec, la sociologie…voici donc une nouvelle fanfiction. J'aime un peu moins que l'autre mais j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment donc voilà…bonne lecture quand même.**

**Les KAT-TUN ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon je les garderais pour moi. ^^' Par ailleurs, je ne peut en aucun cas vous assurer de la véracité de leur réaction car je ne les connais pas. TwT.**

**Cette fanfic ne tient pas compte de leurs carrières actuelles.**

**Vocabulaire : **

**Kuso : merde.**

**Urusei : la ferme.**

**Yoroshiku : enchanté.**

**Baka : crétin.**

**Kohai : élève d'une classe inférieure, inverse de sempai.**

**Shinjite : fais moi confiance, crois en moi.**

**Onegai : s'il te plait.**

**Kami-sama : Dieu.**

**Soba : se sont des pates japonaises qui se mangent souvent en soupe.**

**J'ai utilisé l'italique pour les pensées de Jin.**

* * *

- JIIIIIIIIIIIN ! ! !

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit… _C'est qui les cons qui beuglent à ma fenêtre ? Ils ont pas autre chose à faire un samedi matin ? _Il entrouvrit un œil en direction de son réveil… _OK, un samedi après-midi _se corrigea-t-il mentalement. _Mais j'ai bien le droit de dormir jusqu'à treize heures dix-neuf si je veux !_

Un choc sourd sur ses volets interrompit ses pensées.

- JIIIIIIIIIN ! ! ! BOUGE TON CUL ! TA MÈRE NOUS A DIT QUE TU ÉTAIS LA ALORS N'ESPÈRE PAS TE RENDORMIR !

- Kuso, fais chier… Grommela-t-il en s'extirpant difficilement de son lit.

Il manqua de s'écrouler par terre en se prenant les pieds dans sa couette puis trébucha sur une pile de manga avant de suivre le mur jusqu'à la fenêtre, se réveillant progressivement. Il parvint péniblement à se souvenir du fonctionnement de celle-ci. Une fois ouverte, il se retrouva face au volet. _Première étape accomplie avec succès, _pensa-t-il pour se donner du courage. Sa dure réflexion fut de nouveau interrompue.

- JE TE PRÉVIENS, SI TU DESCENDS PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT ON DÉFONCE TA PORTE ET ON VIENT TE CHERCHER !

- Urusei…marmonna-t-il tout en continuant de se battre avec son volet.

- TU T'ARRANGERAS AVEC TES PARENTS POUR LES FRAIS DE RÉPARATION.

Faisant abstraction des beuglements qui venaient de dehors, Jin eut un sourire victorieux : _J'ai gagné ! Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, malgré un adversaire redoutable, le valeureux Jin Akanishi remporte le combat ! Ce fut une rude épreuve, le volet a plusieurs fois tenté de le prendre en traitre, il ne s'en sort pas indemne mais a évité le pire, aucune de ses blessures n'est définitive ! Et maintenant, l'ouverture ! ! ! _Jin avança la main d'un air victorieux, attrapant cérémonieusement la poignée. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste énergique…avant de le refermer brusquement, en urgence, juste à temps pour éviter la pierre qui vint taper contre le battant. Le choc passé, il apparu de nouveau à la fenêtre, beaucoup moins victorieux ce coup ci.

- BANDE DE SALAUDS ! VOUS AVEZ ESSAYE DE ME TUER !

- Ah ! Je crois qu'il est réveillé, annonça Yamapi en se tournant vers Ryo, retenant difficilement le fo rire qui menaçait.

- Euh… t'es sûr que tu veux le voir ? On peut revenir demain sinon, intervint Shige.

- SI VOUS PARTEZ ? JE VOUS MASSACRE ! À treize heures trente, je veux bien qu'on me réveille, mais uniquement si c'est pour quelque chose d'important. Si c'est juste pour m'emmerder et repartir, je pourrais très mal le prendre.

- Tu vois, il est content de nous voir !

- Pi ? Appela Jin afin de capter son attention. Urusei !

- Il te faut combien de temps pour te préparer ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Un quart d'heure.

Il disparut de la fenêtre tandis que Yamapi reportait son regard sur sa montre, il se ferait un plaisir de le chambrer s'il arrivait en retard. Il n'eut pas ce plaisir mais ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire pour l'accueillir.

- Voilà notre Bakanishi national.

Jin, que la douche avait réveillé, lui adressa un doigt d'honneur bien que l'effet soit un peu gâché par le grand sourire qu'il affichait.

- Vous voulez faire quoi cet aprèm ?

Le silence qui suivit ne fut pas pour le rassurer…finalement Shige s'avança.

- Jin, se pourrait-il que tu ais … oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ?

Yamapi eut un sourire sadique et lui expliqua en jubilant.

- La semaine dernière, tu nous a promis de nous accompagner…

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- C'est fou comme il oubli facilement les choses désagréables ! Ricana Ryo tandis que le sourire de Yamashita s'étirai un peu plus.

- Tu nous a promis de venir…

- Crache le morceau ! S'énerva Jin.

- À la fête foraine, aux montagnes russes ! Annonça triomphalement son meilleur ami.

- NANI ? QUAND EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ÇA ?

La voie de Jin était subitement montée dans les aigus tandis que Shige et Ryo tentaient de se retenir d'exploser de rire devant la tête ahurie d'Akanishi.

- L'autre jour, quand tu nous a trainé à la BU pour mater un illustre inconnu.

- C'est pas un illustre inconnu ! Il est dans notre fac et l'autre jour il m'a même parlé, il s'est excusé après m'avoir bousculé.

- Super ! Je suis fier de toi Jin … il t'a parlé de façon si romantique ! Ironisa Pi.

- Et tu connais son nom au moins ? S'informa Shige.

- Son prénom, il s'appelle Kaz… quelque chose.

- Kaz… quelque chose ? Pouffa Ryo.

- J'ai pas eut le temps de lire son nom en entier sur le cahier qu'il a fait tomber en me bousculant.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, en route, je suis pressé de voir Jin se pisser dessus dans son wagon.

- Hein ? Attendez, attendez, j'ai pas donné mon accord !

- T'as pas le choix, j'ai enregistré la conversation sur mon portable, si tu viens pas, je vais voir Kaz quelque chose pour lui dire a quel point tu es p…

- NON ! C'est bon, t'as gagné !

La mort dans l'âme, Jin suivit ses trois amis. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, ils devraient savoir que ma capacité de réflexion est inférieure à celle d'une carpe quand je mate un beau gosse __—__ et quel beau gosse ! Quoi que, c'est sans doutes parce qu'ils le savent qu'ils m'ont piégé si facilement…_ Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à son goût à la fête foraine, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne releva même pas la tête quand Yamapi paya son billet d'entrée… le blocage eut lieu dans la file d'attente des montagnes russes.

- Je ne monterais jamais là dedans !

- Mais si, mais si, répondit Yamapi, balayant d'un geste ses protestations.

- Hors de question !

Ryo lui attrapa les épaules pour capter son attention.

- Écoute, je vais te donner un conseil d'ami : On va être les premiers à s'assoir, vise le bout du dernier wagon, d'accord ?

- Ça secoue moins ? Espéra Jin en lançant un regard reconnaissant à Ryo.

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'être crépit si tu vomis et je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça.

_Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, c'était encore du foutage de gueule !_

Le forain s'approcha de la barrière avec un grand sourire et s'adressa au petit groupe.

- Alors les gars, impatients ?…

_Impatients ? Mon cul oui!_

- …Vous inquiétez pas, la navette est en train de s'arrêter, le temps que tout le monde descende et ce sera votre tour…

_Que dalle ! Je veux me casser !_

- … Bon, y'en a toujours un ou deux qui se surestiment et qu'il faut ramasser à la petite cuillère mais vous on voit que vous êtes habitués…

_Il en a d'autres conneries comme celle-là à sortir ?_

- … Quoi qu'on est jamais à l'abri d'un incident, n'est-ce pas ?

_Comment ça « jamais à l'abri d'un incident ? Et ça les fait rire les trois débiles !_

L'homme fit enfin pivoter la barrière pour laisser passer le groupe suivant. Les trois garçons se ruèrent vers l'avant tandis que Jin, prudent, décidait de suivre les conseils de Ryo et partait s'installer à la queue du train. Il comprit vite que sa place n'était pas la plus prisée. À l'avant, Shige, Ryo et Yamapi faisait des gestes moqueurs dans sa direction, mimant évanouissement et vomissement.

Le forain avait fermé la barrière et attendait que tout le monde soit installé pour voir s'il restait des places. Jin jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, l'homme connaissait bien son métier, il ne restait qu'une seule place libre, celle à côté de lui… _Très bien, comme ça, si je m'évanoui, personne ne me verra._

- Un dernier volontaire ? Demanda quand même le forain tout en sachant pertinemment que les jeunes venaient par groupe et que personne ne se dévouerait.

Cependant, alors qu'il se tournait vers le tableau des commandes, des cris l'interrompirent.

- MOI !

- Hein ?

- Kame, t'abuse !

- Tu pourrais nous attendre !

- Bah, je referais un tour avec vous s'il n'y a que ça ! Ja ne, conclu-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Sur ces mots, il prit appui sur la barrière et sauta par-dessus. Le forain lui indiqua la place restante. _Quel est le con qui a envie de se faire dégobiller dessus ? Il pouvait pas attendre ses potes non ? _Jin gardait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, tentant vainement de se calmer. Vainement car il sentait très bien les gouttes de sueur froide qui descendaient le long de sa nuque.

- Ça va?

- … _il va pas me faire la conversation en plus !_

- T'as pas l'air de te sentir bien…tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre?

_Nan mais il croit quoi? Que je vais rester de marbre alors que les machines viennent de se mettre en route !_

Une main fraiche vint se poser sur son front. Il sursauta. _Dégage ta main TEME ! T'as pas choisi le bon moment pour me faire chier. _Il redressa la tête pour mettre les choses au clair avec son voisin d'un regard noir.

…

…

…

…

BUG GENERAL ! ! ! _Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être lui ? ? ? Là ça ne relève même plus du cauchemar, j'ai été envoyé directement en enfer ! ! !_

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…? soupira-t-il.

- Désolé, …commença Kame prenant la remarque pour lui.

C'est à ce moment que le train se mit en route. Kazuya vit son voisin blêmir tandis que les wagons s'élevaient doucement.

- Tu as …le vertige?

- Non ! Mais là, ça bouge ! ! !

- Et … Où est la différence ?

- On tombe !

- …

Le regard de Kame se posa sur les mains de son voisin, ses ongles étaient ancrés dans les paumes de ses mains à un tel point qu'il en saignait…il se sentait mal pour lui. Pour s'être forcé à venir ici, il devait au moins être masochiste ! Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

- Eh ! Mais t'es à l'université ?

- _Merde, il m'a reconnu. _Ou…ouais…

- Je me souviens, c'est toi que j'ai bousculé la semaine dernière !

- … _Pourquoi faut-il qu'on se revoit alors que je suis dans cet état? En plus il se souvient de moi ! Je veux retourner sur la terre ferme ! ! ! En temps normal j'en aurai fait qu'une bouchée…_

- Donne moi tes mains.

- Hein? _Euh il nous fait quoi là? C'est une technique de drague ou le stress me fait imaginer des choses?_

- Tes mains ! Tu es en train de les massacrer, c'est dommage…

_Autant pour moi, c'était pas de la drague mais je pense que tout espoir n'est pas perdu._

Jin se força à ouvrir les mains pour les refermer aussitôt sur le bras de son voisin qui grimaça…Il pourrait s'estimer heureux s'il s'en sortait avec ses deux bras. Il posa sa main sur les siennes, les massant doucement pour essayer de le détendre et par la même occasion de sauver son bras. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment que le train commença à descendre. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, Jin se concentra sur sa ''non-envie'' de vomir et sur le bras de son voisin, il ne manquerait plus qu'il le réduise en charpie. Celui-ci lui parlait mais, bien que sa voix soit agréable,il aurait été bien incapable de dire quels étaient les sujets abordés. Selon les intonations, il n'était même pas sur que ses intonations aient un sens. Il essayait peut-être simplement de le rassurer. Enfin, la machine infernale ralentie.

- Tu te sens capable de marcher?

- Ça devrait … pouvoir le faire, répondit Akanishi d'une petite voix tout en testant ses appuis. Pi va bien se foutre de ma gueule quand je vais descendre.

- T'es venu avec des potes ?

- Ouais, les trois boulets qui criaient au rythme des montées et des descentes en levant les mains en l'air.

Kame fronça les sourcils.

- Ce sont eux qui t'ont poussé à venir ici ?

- Yep, ils m'ont piégé le jour où j'ai été à la bibliothèque pour mat…rcher. _Putain, le stress rends con, j'ai failli me griller._

_-_ Pour … marcher…? Ça t'intéresse une vengeance ?

- Et comment ! T'as une idée ? Demanda Jin qui commençait à se sentir beaucoup mieux.

- Contente toi de me suivre et laisse moi faire.

Le wagon s'immobilisa, Jin descendit le premier et se retourna juste à temps pour rattraper un Kame qui venait de trébucher. Cependant, il ne se redressa pas, restant accroché à Jin comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Ça va ?

Yamapi se dépêcha de sortir, il n'était pas sûr que son meilleur ami parvienne à sortir seul et savait qu'il ne supporterait pas un deuxième tour. Bien loin de ce à quoi il s'attendait, il découvrit un Akanishi en pleine forme, soutenant un jeune homme qui avait l'air nettement moins en forme, un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Euh…Jin ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Eto…

- Merci de m'avoir aidé Jin, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi…

Yamashita haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la sangsue accrochée à Jin. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage qui était caché par ses cheveux mais il n'en avait pas besoin, connaissant Jin et sa malchance légendaire, ça ne pouvait qu'être – au mieux – une calculatrice à lunette. « c'est qui ? » articula-t-il silencieusement.

Ce n'est pas parce que Yamapi ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage qu'il en était de même pour Kame, il remarqua tout de suite le manège du jeune homme, son visage se fit hésitant.

- Je suis … Kamenashi Kazuya…Yoroshiku, répondit-il en se redressant et en s'appuyant un peu plus sur Jin…

Jin profita allégrement de la situation pour passer un bras autour de la taille de Kame, posant sa main sur sa hanche. De l'autre, il dégagea d'un geste doux le visage de son voisin. _J'ai rêvé ou il a frissonné ? …Baka, ne pense pas à ça, il a juste décidé de t'aider à faire une blague à tes potes…_

- Eh ! Mais t'es le mec de la Bibl…!

- URUSEI ! Gronda Jin avant de reprendre une voix plus douce, Kame, tu te sens de marcher jusqu'à la sortie ? Parce que là, je crois qu'on gène un peu…Tes potes ne vont pas t'en vouloir si tu les laisse tomber ?

- T'inquiète, on dirait pas comme ça mais y'en a un qui est assez intelligent pour comprendre la situation et l'expliquer aux autres.

- Laisse moi deviner, c'est le plus grand avec le sourire débile ?

- Junno ? Non, il ne s'intéresse pas assez aux autres pour comprendre une situation qui ne le concerne pas. Je te parle d'Ueda, celui de droite.

- Bon, quand vous aurez finis vos messe basse, on pourra peut-être bouger, le forain va finir par en avoir marre d'attendre ! Lança Yamapi tout en poussant Kame en avant tandis qu'il retenait Jin.

- Tu nous fait quoi là ? Murmura furieusement Jin en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour faire tomber dans tes bras un aussi beau gosse en moins de cinq minutes ?

- Pas de ma faute si t'es coincé, lâcha Akanishi avant de se précipiter vers Kame qui avait prit soin de tanguer à partir du moment où Jin l'avait lâché. _Je reteste le coup du frisson ou pas…? . . . . . . Ok, je tente et si ça marche, je passe à l'attaque._ Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent se forma sur ses lèvres. Il laissa descendre une main légère le long du dos de Kame, terminant son parcours sur la chute de rein du jeune homme…voir un peu plus bas. _Si j'ai pas de réaction avec ça, je peux laisser tomber ! _

Yamapi se dirigea vers la sortie en maugréant…

- Coincé, moi ? Nan mais sérieux, c'est le mec qui a passé quatre heures à mater l'autre sans faire une seule tentative d'approche qui me dit ça. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en désespérer ou en rire…

- Pi ? T'as pas ramené Jin ? Demanda Shige d'un air surprit, interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

- Hein ? Yamashita regarda autour de lui…Putain les cons ! Ils se sont cassés !

- Les ? Releva Ryo.

- Ben quand je l'ai trouvé, il était en train d'aider le beau gosse de la bibliothèque à sortir du wagon, apparemment il a réussit à le séduire en moins de cinq minutes de manège !

- Impossible !

- Si, crois-moi ! T'aurais vu comme il lui a caressé le cul…et l'autre il a pas bronché !

- J'en ai marre, ce type met des jours à se décider avant d'aller parler aux mecs qui l'intéressent mais après il les fait tomber en moins d'une journée, qu'ils soient gays ou hétéros.

Yamapi posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Quand on le retrouve, on le coince et on le force à tout nous dévoiler sur ses techniques de drague !

- Euh…Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger dans votre passionnante conversation mais ce serait bien si on ne trainait pas, l'interrompit Shige.

Yamapi se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il fixait un point derrière eux, d'un air terrifié…ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose…

- Ne me dit pas que…

- Si !

- On se casse ! Tout de suite ! Paniqua-t-il.

- Trop tard !

- Tiens, salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tôt…

_TEST FRISSON POSITIF ! WARNING ! TEST FRISSON POSITIF ! AUTORISATION DE DRAGUE ACCORDÉE, A L'ATTAQUE !_

- Que voulait ton ami ?

Jin se pencha afin de murmurer à l'oreille de Kame :

- Il était jaloux de moi…

- Jaloux ?

- Il faut le comprendre, avec un aussi beau jeune homme accroché à mon bras…

Le jeune homme en question piqua un fard.

- Te moque pas de moi, c'est pas drôle !

- Bien loin de moi cette idée…mais si les pensées de mes amis te dérangent, on peut s'échapper…

- Que veux-tu dire par…?

- S'échapper ? Fuguer. S'enfuir. Se faire la malle…tout les deux et . . . . . . . transformer cette sortie entre amis en rendez-vous ?

- Hein ? Un rendez-vous ?

- S'il te plait, aide moi, je suis en train de te demander de sortir avec moi…on dirait peut être pas mais j'attend une réponse _positive si possible _de ta part.

Jin commença vraiment à stresser. Kame s'était figé, sans répondre. _Eh meeerde ! Tout à l'heure c'était un courant d'air…Mais quel con je fais ! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir aller trop vite !_

- Tu me propose…un rendez-vous?

- Non, laisse tomber, on va rejoindre les autres, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

La mort dans l'âme, Jin se détourna vers la sortie. _Comment griller sa seule chance avec le mec sur qui vous fantasmez depuis plusieurs mois en une leçon par le valeureux ( ou pitoyable en l'occurrence ) Jin Akanishi. _Soudain il sursauta en sentant une main attraper la sienne.

- Non, je ne laisse pas tomber et oui, on fuit !

Jin se vit entrainé par un Kame rapide, très rapide, très très rapide…_ C'est quoi ce malade, comment il fait pour courir aussi vite ? _Il manqua de s'étaler pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute. _S'il ne lâche pas bientôt ma main, il va se retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras…_Il se concentra un peu plus : _inspirer … expirer … inspirer … expirer … ins…Putain mais il va courir combien de temps comme ça ? A mon avis, les autres ne nous ont même pas vu sortir… Stoooooop, j'en peux plus… j'ai même pas assez de souffle pour lui demander de s'arrêter… _Kame stoppa enfin sa course près d'un arbre, Jin se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, s'écroulant par terre. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre un minimum vital de souffle.

- K'so ! …tu…cours…vite…

- Au moins on est sûr de ne pas avoir été suivit, répondit Kame avec un sourire éclatant.

- Ça c'est clair…seul un…athlète de haut…niveau aurait put…te faire concurrence.

- Le pro de la drague aurait-il du mal à trouver ses mots ? Je suis déçu par ce manque flagrant de fluidité, se moqua Kame. Son sourire s'adoucit et il ajouta, désolé pour mon manque de réactivité tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me faire draguer…et encore moins par un kohai.

- Mais bien sûr, tu pense vraiment pouvoir me faire avaler que tu ne t'es jamais fait draguer !

Kame eut un sourire sadique

- D'habitude c'est moi qui drague, je…

_Ne pas penser que je suis un privilégié, ne pas penser à ce genre de chose, surtout pas, sinon je vais finir par vraiment croire que j'ai une ch…_

- ATTENDS ! T'AS DIT QUOI ?

- Euh…c'est moi qui dr…

- Non ! Avant ! Je suis ton …kohai ? Mais t'as quel âge ?

- 21 ans. Pourquoi ? Demanda Kame d'un air innocent.

- Impossible, j'en ai 23 et je n'ai pas redoublé une seule fois.

- Alors je dois être un génie…répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, j'ai sauté deux classes.

- … _C'est quoi ce monstre ? J'ai l'air con à côté, moi qui était si fier d'avoir évité le redoublement l'année dernière… je dois abandonner maintenant ou attendre qu'il se décourage quand il essaiera d'avoir une conversation intelligente avec moi…?_

- Alors beau gosse, tu m'invites où maintenant ? C'est pas tout de me proposer un rendez-vous, il faut assurer derrière.

Jin releva la tête … et eut un bug, Kame s'était retourné et regardait autour de lui, sans doute pour chercher quel serait le prochain manège où ils iraient…_Son jean lui va vraiment bien…il met parfaitement en avantage ses formes…il le moule pile au bon endroit…oh my god, ça ne devrait pas être permis de porter des vêtements comme ça en public… Maintenant, la vrai question va être vais-je réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée sans lui sauter dessus._

Kame se retourna en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, attendant une réponse. Pris en faute, Jin dit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit.

- La maison hantée.

- Bonne idée, comme ça si j'ai peur, je pourrais me blottir dans tes bras. Kame attrapa le bras de Jin qui s'était levé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai plus doux que tu ne l'as été avec moi. Il releva la manche de son tee-shirt, laissant apparaitre des marques de doigts violacées.

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est moi qui…

- Pas grave, je t'aurai bien demandé d'être mon esclave à vie pour te faire pardonner mais je me contenterai d'un beau rendez-vous.

_Mais dans quelle galère ai-je été me mettre? Je pouvais pas trouver autre chose qui , de préférence, n'impliquai pas une ambiance sombre et un chariot tout petit…trop petit pour ma santé mentale en tout cas…et l'autre qui dit qu'il va se réfugier dans mes bras… il veut se faire violer ou quoi?_

Pendant que son cerveaux tournait à plein régime, ils se dirigeaient vers l'attraction.

- Deux ticket s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il.

- Jin, j'ai déjà peur ! ! ! Surjoua Kame en s'accrochant à son bras.

- _il veut jouer à ça… _T'inquiète pas mon amour, je saurais te rassurer, lança-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras devant un forain ahuri qui laissa les deux jeunes hommes s'installer.

Jin n'avais toujours pas lâché Kame lorsque le wagon se mit en marche. A peine furent-ils plongés dans le noir qu'il commença à se montrer plus entreprenant. _Après tout, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure…Non seulement il est très ouvert à mes avances mais en plus il me chauffe. _La main qui entourait la taille de Kame descendit, s'insinuant dans son pantalon, faisant sursauter le jeune homme alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle des araignées.

- Aurais-tu peur des araignées ? Susurra Jin…Veux-tu que je te prenne…un peu plus dans mes bras?

Sa réflexion fut récompensée par un frisson et une main qui vint se poser sur sa cuisse. Content de le voir entrer dans son jeu, Jin fit remonter sa main sur sa hanche, le guidant pour qu'il s'appuie contre lui. Kame se laissa faire, s'installant confortablement, il poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

- Te rends-tu compte de l'effet que tu me fais ? Murmura Jin. Si tu continue comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à avoir un léger problème…

Cependant ses mains retenaient le jeune homme dans une douce étreinte, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'éloigner.

- … confortable…mmmmh…

- Dis-moi…Ta voix est aussi sexy quand tu passe à l'acte ? Si c'est le cas, préviens-moi, il y a un bouton d'arrêt d'urgence dans la prochaine salle…

Kame fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as l'habitude d'emmener tes conquêtes ici ?

- Ça dépend, es-tu conquis ?

- Change pas de sujet.

Le ton froid et cassant de Kame le fit redescendre sur terre…surtout que celui-ci tentai de se dégager de son étreinte. _Mais quel con ! J'aurais pas pu la fermer, moi et ma grande gueule !_

- Attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Kame se figea. _Ouf, au moins il accepte de m'écouter…D'un autre côté, c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix… _cependant, son corps restait tendu (pensées perverses, DEHORS ! ^^) mais il avait cessé de tenter de s'éloigner.

- Excuses-moi mais il me semble que ton coup est plutôt bien préparé…

- Écoutes, je te promet que tu es le premier à venir ici avec moi. Shinjite, onegai…_ Heureusement qu'on est dans un wagon, au moins il ne peut pas fuir parce que si je dois lui courir après, je suis foutu. Si seulement j'étais plus doué pour parler… je peux tout de même pas lui avouer que…_

- T'as conscience que j'attends une explication, là. Et elle a intérêt à être béton.

- Pourquoi réagis-tu si vivement ? Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'être le genre de type qui refuse que son mec ait eut d'autres relations avant…surtout que tu serais mal placé pour avoir ce genre d'exigence. _Kami-sama, si tu m'entend, c'est le moment ou jamais de prouver que 'existe ! Faites qu'il enchaine sur autre chose…_

- Je me fous de savoir avec combien de mec t'as couché avant de me rencontrer. En revanche, je prône l'imagination et je ne supporte pas le travail à la chaine ! J'attends.

- …_OK, j'aurais du m'en douter, si Dieu existe, soit il est pas doué pour les jeux de rendez-vous, soit c'est un bel enfoiré ! _Eto…_ Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé de lui…_

- Très bien, laisse tomber ! Je…

- NON ! S'exclama Jin avant de marmonner, en fait… je viens souvent car…quand j'accompagne les autres…ben…je ne monte pas vraiment dans…les mêmes attractions qu'eux…phobie…

- …

- Kame ?

- …

- Mais parles ! S'il te plait, que dois-je dire de plus pour te faire comprendre que je suis sérieux ? Si tu attends de moi un beau discours argumenté, tu vas attendre longtemps, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça… Cependant, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment et… et je veux continuer à…

Il se tut soudainement, Kame s'était de nouveau appuyé contre lui…cependant, il le sentait tressauter bizarrement. Un gros doute l'assaillit. _Il n'oserait tout de même pas … _Sa pensée fut interrompue par un grand éclat de rire. _Il a osé !_

À la fois vexé et soulagé, Jin lui asséna une claque sur la tête.

- Baka !

- Gomen, lâcha Kazuya en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. C'était sans doute un rire hystérique dût à ma peur panique des pirates…ajouta-t-il, narquois.

- Hein ? On en est déjà là ? Sort avec moi !…Onegai !

- Euh… ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ?

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est soit mon petit ami.

- Ça te prend souvent des coups de tête comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, je ne suis pas très patient et plutôt direct, je sais ce que je veux et je t'aime. _Il compte me faire mariner encore longtemps?_

- Décidément, tu es vraiment original, tu fais très naïf mais tu as aussi un côté…hum…mature?…c'est sans doute ce qui m'a séduit…

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Jin s'empara des lèvres de Kame. Bien que surprit dans un premier temps, il finit par répondre au baiser. C'est à ce moment là qu'un flash illumina leurs visages.

- Photo souvenir, expliqua Jin. Le timing était parfait.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi…et moi qui pensais que je te faisait de l'effet…fit semblant de regretter Kame avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils récupérèrent la photo et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, soudain, Jin se figea et blêmi. Surprit, Kame regarda dans la même direction que lui et sursauta.

- Eh merde !

Huit jeunes hommes les attendaient de pied ferme devant la sortie.

- On aura pas été tranquilles longtemps…glissa Jin à l'oreille de Kame.

- L'important c'est qu'on ait pu en profiter, on remettra ça, répondit celui-ci en lui attrapant la main.

Un concert de sifflement accueillit ce geste affectueux. Jin jeta un regard noir à Ryo qui commençait à applaudir…puis fronça la marque violacée qui décorait sa pommette.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?

Ryo se renfrogna et Jin se tourna vers Yamapi qui se fit un plaisir de donner l'explication.

- Ça a commencé quand on a croisé les potes de ton nouveau…petit ami? Jin acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et plus particulièrement Ueda…

Jin grimaça.

- …il a commencé à s'énerver tout seul, je dis tout seul parce que quand il a essayé de taper sur Ueda, ce dernier s'est contenté d'éviter les coups…

- T'as toujours pas tourné la page par rapport à cette Seru Abolliva ? Demanda Jin en se tournant vers Ryo. Franchement, ça fait six mois qu'elle sort avec Tatsuya ! T'avais qu'à te décider plus tôt !

- Je t'ai rien demandé, monsieur je fantasmmmmmh…

Jin s'était jeté sur Ryo pour le bâillonner. _Changement de sujet urgent !_

- Ça n'explique toujours pas le coup.

Yamapi reprit.

- Ben…il faisait beaucoup de bruit et on était en train de se faire remarquer…donc on a demandé à Ueda de le calmer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, intervint Tatsuya, j'ai essayé de ne pas taper trop fort…

Jin explosa de rire.

- Fallait pas ! …Bon, c'est pas tout mais je commence à avoir la dalle ! Ça vous dit d'aller manger quelque chose ensemble ?

La proposition fut adoptée à l'unanimité et ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers un bar à soba. Kame qui était resté un peu en arrière se manifesta.

- Au fait Koki…

- Hai ?

- T'as perdu 1000 Yens, Junno avait raison, c'était moi que Jin matait à la BU, pas Ueda. Heureusement, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**Pas trop déçus ? Review ? **

**Une petite dédicace au passage pour deux amies, une qui est chasseuse d'araignées en puissance et une autre qui est fan de « tat-chan ».**


End file.
